Use of telephonic networks through which to communicate is an endemic part of modern society. Telephonic communications are effectuated pursuant to many types of communication services as well as, perhaps most pervasively, to effectuate voice communication services. Public-access telephonic networks are widely deployed and are regularly through which to effectuate the telephonic communications.
The telephonic networks that encompass various geographical areas are interconnected. And, when suitably interconnected, telephonic communications are effectuable between telephonic stations connected to, and forming part of, almost any of the telephonic networks that are interconnected there together. Thereby, telephonic communication services are effectuated between locations at which access to a telephonic network is available.
A telephonic network comprises a communications fabric that includes, e.g., a signaling network and switching entities. Telephonic stations forming calling stations are connected to the switch entities, and telephonic stations forming called stations are also coupled to switch entities. The switch entities perform switching functions and are operable, together with operation of the signaling network to form call connections between calling and called stations. When a call connection is formed, telephonic communication between the calling and called stations is permitted.
When telephonic communications are to be effectuated between a calling and a called station, dialed digits associated with the called station are entered at the calling station, such as by user actuation of a telephonic keypad in some telephonic networks. An IAM message, for instance, is formed as part of a call set-up procedure. The IAM message includes values of the dialed digits associated with the called station. Additional signaling is generated as call set-up procedures are carried out, pursuant to conventional operation of the telephonic network. A call request is routed to the called station, and the call is accepted at the called station. The call connection is formed and the telephonic communications commence. When the communication session during which the telephonic communications are effectuated is completed, the communication session is terminated, by sending a release message through the signaling network, and the call connection is terminated.
While the number of concurrent call connections that are capable of formation in the telephonic network is, usually, large, the number of concurrent call connections that can be formed is not infinite. That is to say, the telephonic network is of a finite capacity. And, the telephonic network is constructed to be of a selected size, i.e., to permit a selected level, or capacity of concurrent call connections to be formed. When the capacity of the network is exceeded, call attempts, i.e., attempts to form call connections, fail.
A careful balance between competing goals of increasing the size of the telephonic network and minimizing the costs of the telephonic network is made when selecting the size, i.e., the capacity, of the network. While maximizing the size of the telephonic network minimizes the possibility of the occurrence of call connection attempts that exceed the capacity of the telephonic network, the costs associated with a telephonic network of such capacity would be prohibitively expensive.
Telephonic networks are correspondingly more regularly constructed to be of capacities that permit all of the call connections that are normally requested within a selected standard deviation. That is to say, telephonic networks are typically constructed to be of capacities that permit all of the call connections, within a selected standard deviation, or other normative value, to be completed. When concurrent call connections are attempted in excess of this number, not all of the call connections can be formed. Call connection failure results for at least some of the call connection attempts.
A significant increase in call connection attempts to a called station or a set of called stations is sometimes defined as being a mass call event. During a mass call event, the number of call connection attempts might approach, or exceed, the capacity of the telephonic network. The influx of the call connection attempts causes network congestion that might prevent the completion of revenue-generating calls, thus adversely affecting the profitability of the network.
Mass call events are sometimes caused by generalized mass media initiated calls, such as request for responses to polls, voting, drawings, and fund raisers. These occurrences are generally characterized by a large number of call connection attempts to a specific station within a short time period. And, the call connection attempts are not controlled at the destination, i.e., the called station, or stations, location.
Conventional efforts to reduce the deleterious effects of a mass call event require an operator of the telephonic network both to manually detect the mass call event and then to intervene manually. The time period required both to detect and to intervene manually is sometimes lengthy, necessitating excessive amounts of time in which to ameliorate the effects of the mass call event.
If a manner could be provided by which better to more quickly detect the occurrence of a mass call event, and to ameliorate the effects of the mass call event, improved telephonic network performance would be provided.
It is in light of this background information related to telephonic networks that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.